Desliz
by greenlilies
Summary: Aquí estaba yo, meciendo al amor de mi vida, que soltaba sollozos a causa de mi propia desesperación y el dolor y tristeza de su reciente victima. ¿Qué podía hacer yo? verlo asi, era desgarrador. Drabble


**Declaimer:** todo le pertenece a SM

**Summary:** Y aquí estaba yo, meciendo al amor de mi existencia que soltaba sollozos a causa de mi propia desesperación y la poca tristeza y dolor que todavía le quedaban de la chica a la que había matado. Le seguí dando palabras de aliento, no me gustaba verlo así, era desgarrador.

* * *

**Desliz**

- vamos Jasper, todo va a salir bien, no fue tu culpa – le consolé maternalmente, un sentimiento que, hasta ahora no había tenido, le rodee la espalda aun más fuerte con mis pequeños brazos, el se abrazaba a mí con todas sus ganas. Si no fuera vampiro, ya estaría asfixiada.

Él siguió mandando olas de desesperación y tristeza por todo el alrededor, no me sorprendería que algunos de las casas de los alrededores, se escucharan sollozos. El se mecía lentamente contra mi pequeño cuerpo. Supe que iba a pasar esto desde que tuve esa visión...

_Jasper cazaba por los alrededores, cuando se escucha el sollozo ahogado de alguien, él olfatea el aire, que, seguramente olería delicioso – hasta yo puedo imaginármelo –. Él corre hasta, el claro donde hecha un ovillo esta una mujer muy mal herida, Jasper la ve sediento – veo como sus iris se van oscureciendo poco a poco – la chica grita horrorizada y Jasper se lanzaba contra ella..._

Luego de eso Jasper, vino con los ojos de un color rojo sangre – irónico –y el cuerpo de la chica detrás del. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett y Rosalie habían salido a ver el nuevo aparato de televisión a color. Nosotros no quisimos ir porque teníamos que cazar antes de estar con tantos humanos.

Y aquí estaba yo, meciendo al amor de mi vida (existencia) que soltaba sollozos a causa de mi propia desesperación y la poca tristeza y dolor que todavía le quedaban de la chica a la que había matado. Le seguí dando palabras de aliento, no me gustaba verlo así, era desgarrador.

- eso le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera – me quede un rato en silencio en el cual tuve una visión – antes de que lo digas, si Jasper, todavía te quiero a pesar de eso – le dije un poco severa, el asintió y le seguí acariciando el pelo lentamente, dándole pequeños besos de vez en cuando. El se quedo quieto un momento y se separo un poco de mi.

- es que tu no lo sentías, Alice – se quedo mirando a al vació – es su dolor lo que me consume, mientras bebía de ella – me miro suplicante yo le sonreí y le dije que continuara. Necesitaba sacar eso – pensaba en las mil y un formas de seguir cazando humanos en el pueblo, pero me detuve. Deje el cuerpo de un lado y vine para acá – entonces era por eso que el cuerpo no estaba vació del todo. Le di mi mano y el la tomo - ¿sabes que fue lo que me paro?

- no, no lo sé Jasper – aunque si lo sabia, me gustaba escuchar la voz del. Me senté en su regazo y pegue mi cabeza a su muerto corazón, que no por eso dejaba de ser cálido, el me rodeo con sus brazos y me estrecho contra el.

– fuiste tu, Alice – me sonrió como nunca lo había visto y siguió – me pregunte que si me seguirías queriendo a pesar de mis deslices – le iba a replicar inmediatamente cuando me puso un dedo sobre mis labios impidiéndome hablar – aunque se que si, todavía tengo miedo de eso.

- yo nunca te dejaría Jasper- le susurre, abrí muchos los ojos ante la nueva teoría que se estaba formando en mi mente - ¿y tu Jasper me dejarías? – le exclame mas alto y agudo de lo normal, el me miro incrédulo, sacudió la cabeza y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- yo nunca, nunca te dejaría – esta vez si los besos que le di, no fueron nada castos e inocentes seguimos así, hasta que sin querer rompimos el preciado mueble de Esme. Nos miramos y nos reímos. Seguro que Emmett se burlaría de esto.

* * *

- así que... ¿se divirtieron, chicos? -

oh, si se imaginara.

* * *

_No se porque razón hago este Drabble, si debería es estar estudiando... ¿pero, quien no prefiere leer algo así, antes de estudiar para un examen?_

_O también podría estar actualizando mi otro fic, pero para los que leen también los juegos del destino, Take it easy ya lo ire actualizando._

_en mi perfil puse una **imagen **de alice y jasper sobre el fic_

_**¿qué les pareció el fic?**__ ¡díganlo en un review!_

_Ah, y también pásense por mis otros fanfics._

_**¡Nos seguimos leyendo!**_


End file.
